Cranky Kong
Character Info Cranky Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series of video games, created by Rare and owned by Nintendo. He is introduced in Donkey Kong Country and is characterized as an elderly incarnation of the original Donkey Kong character featured in the 1981 arcade game. He is known for his scathing, fourth wall-breaking commentary on the state of video games today. Cranky has appeared in a number of Donkey Kong games, primarily as a reluctant adviser to Donkey Kong and his various simian pals. The current Donkey Kong introduced in Donkey Kong Country is Cranky's grandson, who inherited the name after Cranky's retirement. Briefly after the release of Donkey Kong 64, however, a representative of Rare once stated that Cranky is meant to be Donkey Kong's father, and that the current Donkey Kong is meant to be an adult Donkey Kong Jr. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Cranky turns toward the camera, beats his chest, and smiles, mimicing his taunt from the original Donkey Kong arcade game. However, after a moment, he will begin to choke and will have to rest on his cane for a second in order to recover. Down Taunt: Cranky glares at the camera and yells, "YOU EVEN TRYIN'? PLAY THE GAME RIGHT, YA SCREWBALL!" Side Taunt: Cranky Kong will reach into his coat pockets for about two seconds. Suddenly, Cranky will pull a phonograph the same size as his body out of nowhere and will crank it. The phonograph will cause the background music of the stage to change to the Donkey Kong title screen theme. Cranky can leave the phonograph in the same position and resume fighting. The phonograph will loop the Donkey Kong theme over and over again until it is destroyed. The phonograph is destroyed when it takes 20% damage or more. Cranky cannot destroy his own phonograph. When destroyed, the phonograph will fall off of the stage, a "100 points" symbol appearing in its place for a second. Entrance A classic Donkey Kong sprite will appear on-stage. Suddenly, the sprite falls over on its face, revealing it was a cardboard cut-out. Cranky will be behind the fallen sprite, and will shake his cane at the camera before starting. Kirby Hat Kirby gets Cranky's beard and glasses. Moveset Standard Special Concautionus Hurlus (?%): Cranky Kong pulls a single potion out of his coat. By holding the Special Moves button down, Cranky will shake his potion. This will cause the potion to bubble and overflow, forcing Cranky to drop it to the ground. The potion's effects will become useless, but it will create a puddle of an acidic substance. Anyone who touches this substance will take 7% damage with little knockback. The puddle is the size of Cranky Kong and will disappear after six seconds. However, if Cranky simply taps the Special Moves button, he will throw his potion forward. Cranky's throw is similar to Solid Snake's powerful grenade toss in speed and arch. If the potion hits the ground, it will break. However, the liquid inside will instantly be absorbed by the ground. Cranky could throw potions of various colors at his opponents. The potion color is decided at random, with each potion having an equal chance of appearing, unless stated otherwise. Each color potion has unique knockback, damage, and other characteristics. Possible potions are as follows: Pink Pink represents affection and caring. When Cranky throws this potion, it will actually deal no damage or knockback. Anyone under the effects of the potion will be unable to deal more than 3% damage to Cranky with any attack, counter, or item. Pokemon and Assist Trophies still deal full damage, however. In addition, knockback dealt to Cranky during this time will be cut in half. The effects of this potion only last for five seconds. Red Red represents power and punch. When this potion makes impact with an opponent, it will explode. Though it only will deal 12% damage, this potion has major knockback ability, rivaling that of a Bob-omb. This attack cannot be countered. Green Green represents growth and development. This potion is not yet fully complete, and has no special abilities at all. It deals 8% damage upon impact and has a little hitstun. However, it has horrible knockback. The green potion can be caught and thrown back at Cranky. Green seems to appear very often. Blue Blue represents sorrow and depression. Anyone hit by the blue potion will take 10% damage, but no knockback. However, the victim's attack speed will be reduced by half, as will the knockback to their attacks. Damage is unaffected by this. The effects of the blue potion last for nine seconds. Black Black represents the unknown and change. Anyone hit by the black potion will be enveloped in a strange, black aura. The aura will make them invincible, but immobile. After three seconds, the aura will engulph them completely, and cause a bright flash. Suddenly, the aura will disappear completely. Cranky's opponent will then have changed into a completely different character, decided at random. Cranky's foe will never transform into Cranky Kong, however. This potion deals 7% damage with no knockback at all. Cranky's opponent will remain in their transformed state for twenty to thirty seconds. Afterward, they will flash back, then revert to their original form. This potion is pretty rare. White White represents purity and rebirth. If the white potion makes contact with an opponent, a great, white flash will envelop the stage. Suddenly, all of the items on the stage will disappear. Cranky and all of his opponents will suddenly appear at their starting locations and re-do their intros. They will also be healed of all damage. It will be as if the match just began...again. However, in a Time match, the time will not change, stocks will remain the same as they were before the potion was thrown, and coins will carry over. KO's will also carry over in the results. This potion is extremely rare, only having a 1/256 chance of appearing. Yellow Yellow represents joy and energy. This potion deals 10% damage with decent knockback when it comes in contact with a foe. Anyone under the effects of the yellow potion will have greatly increased running speed and aerial control for ten seconds. Purple Purple represents deep thought and fear. This potion deals 6% damage with minor knockback. Anyone hit by the purple potion will suddenly be set to the 'Avoid' option set in training mode. The victim will not be able to attack Cranky, but will try to run from him by any means necessary. If Cranky hits a human player with this attack, they will not be able to control their character. After fifteen seconds, the avoid status ends. Orange...doesn't really represent anything. If this potion comes in contact with a foe, it will deal 11% damage with no knockback. However, it will leave anyone it comes in contact with in a broken shield-esque position for at least seven seconds. Polka-Dot Polka-Dotted potions represent randomness and insanity. Anyone hit by a polka-dotted potion will take anywhere from 1% to 20% damage with light knockback. An opponent hit by the polka-dotted potion could have various effects happen to them, from falling asleep to taunting repeatedly to having a flower appear over their head to being frozen to spamming their standard special move. The effects of the polka-dotted potion last for ten seconds. Side Special Prop Monkey (?%): Cranky Kong pulls out a Prop Monkey from his coat. He then releases it, mockingly yelling, "PROP MONKEY, I CHOOSE YOU!". The flying mechanical monkey will then charge straight forward. The monkey moves at Diddy's running speed, and will fly off of the stage if not stopped. If the monkey comes in contact with a wall or solid item, it will break, dealing no damage and having absolutely no benefits whatsoever. However, if the Prop Monkey does come in contact with an opponent, it will begin circling them repeatedly. Every three seconds, the Prop Monkey will punch its victim, dealing 3% damage and no knockback. However, if its victim picks up an item, the Prop Monkey will hit them immediately, causing them to drop it on the ground. If it is a Bob-omb or a Pokeball, its effects will not be applied. After eight seconds, the Prop Monkey will break and fall to the ground in pieces. Cranky can only have one Prop Monkey on the stage at a time. A Prop Monkey does not affect the obtaining of Dragoon Pieces, Final Smashes, or transformation items. Up Special Crystal Coconut (?%): Cranky pulls out a Crystal Coconut from his coat. The old codger holds the sacred object over his head as it grants him the almighty power of flinch resistance. Cranky is then suddenly teleported upward in a great burst of energy. Cranky teleports about the height of Mr. Game & Watch's Fire technique. When he teleports, Cranky leaves a very small shockwave that only affects those in direct contact with him at the time. Anyone hit by the shockwave will take 16% damage with great knockback. The shockwave will also reflect any projectiles thrown at Cranky at that exact moment. However, the window of opportunity for the shockwave is about the same as dealing damage with Jigglypuff's Rest attack, so this must be done extremely quickly. After Cranky teleports upward, he will find the Crystal Coconut no longer in his hands. He will then fall down toward the ground in a meditative state. Down Special Reliving Glory (?%): Cranky chuckles, a thought bubble appearing over his head. Suddenly, a sprite from the original Donkey Kong arcade game appears in the bubble. A second later, it falls out right in front of Cranky. Cranky could imagine a barrel, a fireball, a cement pan, or himself. Cranky can summon one item from the good ol' days at a time. Values for the items are as follows: Barrel The barrel is the most common thing Cranky will imagine, it being the symbol of Donkey Kong. Cranky's barrels are the same size that normal barrels are, only portrayed in 8 bits. The barrel rolls forward at the same pace it did in the original Donkey Kong game. It will roll down any slope in comes in contact with, and will continue forward until it rolls off of the stage. If it does not roll off the stage in 20 seconds, the barrel will simply disappear. Cranky's barrels deal 10% damage with suprisingly good knockback. Fireball One of the living fireballs hops out of an oil drum from Cranky's imagination. The Fireball acts much like a Hothead, only slower and a bit smaller. Anyone hit by the Fireball will take 9% damage with decent knockback. Fireballs can climb up ladders, and will do so whenver the opportunity presents itself. Fireballs will diappear after fifteen seconds. Cement Pan Also known as a pie, it's very difficult to tell. Cement pans are the same size as a Green Shell. Cement pans move forward at the same pace as a Spiny summoned by the Lakitu Assist Trophy, and move around the stage in the same way. Anyone who touches the cement pan will take 7% damage. Their feet (or the lower half of their body if the victim has no feet) will be covered in cement for six seconds. During that time, the victim is immobile. Donkey Kong Cranky summons a sprite of his much younger self. The Donkey Kong sprite will beat its chest for fifteen seconds before disappearing. The DK Sprite is the same size as Donkey Kong himself. Anyone that comes in contact with the DK Sprite will take 20% damage with massive knockback. This is Cranky's most useful and rarest memory of the past. Final Smash Rant (?%): Cranky Kong, when he gets the Smash Ball, does what he does best: ranting. In his classic, fourth-wall breaking style, Cranky moves into the foreground and takes a seat in his rocking chair. He then begins commenting on various aspects of the game. Some of these, such as "This game is horrible, Mario Bros. was the only Bros game we EVER needed!" and "Whoever the director is, he should be sued for being an idiot!" do absolutely nothing except add comedic value to the game. However, several of Cranky's phrases cause various things to happen on the stage. For example, if he complains, "Sometimes, our sprites changed size for no reason! You spoiled youngsters!", then his opponents will suddenly change size randomly, taking 7% damage every time they do. If Cranky says, "We only had four shades of grey, and we were happy!", then the stage will turn to a black-and-white version of itself. Cranky can say various other things, such as causing his foes to go to sleep, causing random explosions, dropping barrels from the sky, making an advertisement for Cranky Kong Country appear in the background, and overall dealing a lot of random chaos. At minimum, this attack can deal 20% damage. At its maximum, this attack can deal over 100% damage. After eighteen seconds of ranting, Cranky will just mutter. "Bah, annoying kids! Fine, I'll stop this waste of space Final Smash, happy?!" and walk back onto the stage. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong